Fairy Tail Manga One Shoot: Merry Christmas
by synstropezia
Summary: Perintah terakhir yang dikeluarkan, Gray meminta Erza melepas bajunya dan pulang ke rumah, lalu dengan bodoh dia menuruti permintaan tersebut, kemudian bertemu Jellal di luar apartemen Lucy.


Fairy Tail Manga One Shoot: Merry Christmas

 **Summary : Perintah terakhir yang dikeluarkan, Gray meminta Erza melepas bajunya dan pulang ke rumah, lalu dengan bodoh dia menuruti permintaan tersebut, kemudian bertemu Jellal di luar apartemen Lucy.**

Rate : T

Chara : Jellal.F, Erza.S

Genre : Romance

Warning : Typo, dll

Fairy Tail bukan punya author, tetapi punya Hiro Mashima.

A/N : Ehemm….sebelumnya saya mau meluruskan terlebih dahulu. Cerita ini adalah lanjutan ending dari manga spesial Fairy Tail merry christmas, bagi yang belum baca silahkan lihat di mangaku.

Hawa dingin di luar sana menusuk kulit Erza ganas, terutama tubuhnya telanjang bulat tanpa sehelai pakaian yang menempel. Bukan berarti dia gila dan perlu rehabilitasi di rumah sakit jiwa terdekat. Lima menit lalu mereka sedang bermain tuan-budak, para cowok dibuat dendam oleh perintah gilanya, seperti Gray disuruh telanjang, berlutut dengan tangan di lantai dan meneriakkan nama yang dicintainya. Sayang bukan Juvia, melainkan Ur.

Akhir dari permainan tersebut adalah, Gray berhasil menjadi raja, balas dendam memerintah Erza telanjang dan pulang ke rumah. Jelas si raven merasa bersalah, tetapi karena sudah terlanjur, mau bagaimana lagi. Sekarang beginilah gambaran keadaannya, kedinginan di tengah malam tanpa minuman atau makanan penghangat.

Lalu mereka bertemu secara tidak sengaja, atau mungkin ini kehendak takdir?

"Merasa lebih baikan?" tanya Jellal yang kini duduk di sebelahnya. Erza malu berat, dilihat begitu oleh teman masa kecilnya. Padahal di depan Gray dan yang lain, dia tidak merasa seperti itu. Apa karena perasaan bernama cinta, sehingga kita selalu ingin sempurna di depan doi? Atau benar-benar seratus persen pengaruh alkohol?

"Terima kasih. Jika kamu tidak datang, pasti aku mati kedinginan" balasnya tersipu malu, memainkan jari-jemari guna menghilang rasa gelisah. Di dalam apartemen Lucy masih ramai, terkapar di atas hamparan salju pun Erza dapat diselamatkan, tetapi dia merasa lebih baik ditolong oleh Jellal, dibanding Gray atau Natsu

"Kau tadi berkata, iri karena mereka saling menggoda. Kalau aku berada di sana, apa kamu akan melakukan hal yang sama?"

"Ma-ma…ma….mana mungkin, bodoh. I-ingat, kita hanya teman biasa!" terjebak _friend zone_? Jellal sebatas menyungging senyum, siapa peduli mau dianggap apa, dia senang bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Erza, setelah sekian lama putus kontak

"Hahaha….bercanda, bercanda. Ayo pulang"

"Jangan tertawa, memangnya aku sedang melawak" Erza menerima uluran tangan Jellal, mereka pun berjalan beriringan menelusuri jalan di depan mata

Tidak ada yang berani memulai percakapan, membuat suasana di sekitar bertambah sepi. Mulut mereka terkunci rapat, membiarkan hening menyelimuti cukup lama. Canggung? Ya, mungkin saja. Jarak antar Jellal dan Erza pun terpaut sekitar dua meter dari posisi semula. Jelas ini aneh, ekspetasinya berbeda dengan kenyataan, begitu juga Erza yang merasa demikian. Biar enak mesti membicarakan apa? Natal? Cerita lucu? Seram?

"E-eto….tidak bersama Ultear dan Meredy?" tanya Erza terbata-bata, membuat Jellal ikut tertular tanpa alasan jelas. _Kenapa aku kelihatan bodoh begini? Dulu ketika bertemu, apa yang sering kita bicarakan?_ Batin Erza mengacak rambut sendiri, stress memikirkannya berlama-lama

"Mereka menunggu di hotel. Kalau ada waktu berkunjunglah, kami masih tinggal dua hari lagi"

"Jangan membuat mereka kesal. Aku tidak enak hati"

"Untuk apa sungkan? Aku tinggal mengatakan, tadi mengantarmu pulang terlebih dahulu"

"Nanti kamu kerepotan. Baliklah ke hotel, aku bisa kok meski ditinggal" sifat keras kepala Erza membuat Jellal sedih. Berbagai alasan pun muncul, berusaha menjawab kegundahannya. Apa ada sesuatu yang salah, sehingga punggung itu terasa jauh? Ini wajar, mereka tidak pernah bertemu dua tahun lamanya, mungkin Erza menyukai pria lain, atau telah menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang?

"Kumohon jangan pergi dulu. Katakanlah, kenapa kamu menjauhiku?" langkah kaki Erza terhenti, ketika Jellal memegang erat tangannya seperti bocah yang takut ditinggalkan. Jelas itu merupakan kesalah pahaman, dia tidak memiliki niat buruk apapun, lebih-lebih menjauhinya

"Maaf. Aku sedikit tidak enak badan" ucap Erza berbohong karena bingung harus menjawab apa. Perasaan dia kacau balau setiap kali berada di dekat Jellal, terkadang mendadak panas lalu tenang, terus mengulang siklus yang sama sampai jantungnya serasa mau pecah

"Pantas saja jalanmu sempoyongan. Kau demam Erza!" wajah rupawannya menyiratkan kekhawatiran, memangkas jarak di antara mereka yang sempat terpaut. Satu centi meter pun tidak sampai, mungkin Jellal agak berlebihan, tetapi kalau kau menyukai orang itu, maka apa kata orang lain bukanlah masalah

"Bo…bodoh, ki-kita terlalu…." deru nafas Jellal mengenai kedua pipinya yang merah merona. Bukankah ruang segini cukup untuk….melakukan ciuman? Jangan main-main, bagi Erza ini adalah _first kiss_ , kalau salah memilih cowok bagaimana kelak?!

Berpikir dua kali pun sia-sia, otak Erza membeku seperti stalaktit di langit-langit gua. Atensinya teralihkan ke dunia lain. Apapun reaksi Jellal dia tidak peduli, spontan melumat habis bibir kemerahan itu, yang sedikit menimbulkan rasa hangat. Sadar telah kehabisan nafas, mereka berhenti sejenak guna memasok oksigen. Namun tak lama kemudian Erza pingsan, terkapar di atas tumpukan salju setinggi tiga centi meter.

"Bertahanlah, Erza!"

Ala _bridal style_ , Jellal berlari sambil membopong tubuh Erza yang kaku akibat diserang dingin. Asap mengepul sepersekian detik, menandakan suhu di sekitar menurun drastis. Sesampainya di sebuah rumah kontrakan, ia segera menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua, menidurkan Erza di dalam kamar. Handuk beserta baskon dibawa masuk, dengan sigap Jellal memeras air yang terserap, lalu menempelkannya di bagian kening.

"Dasar bodoh, jangan membuatku khawatir…." bisik Jellal menyisiri surai scarletnya tanpa absen satu helaipun. Dia menyentuh bibir sendiri, meragukan jika Erza serius menciumnya. Tuhan menolak berkata, 'semua itu adalah mimpi'. Percaya atau tidak, mereka menghadapi kenyataan yang sesungguhnya

Pukul satu malam, meski telah lewat tiga jam, Jellal tetap berjaga sampai Erza betul-betul terbangun. Mengingat kejadian saat itu membuatnya malu sekaligus senang, siapa tau mereka mengecap rasa yang sama, namun tidak dapat diungkapkan secara verbal. Cinta memang aneh, terkadang kau dibuat gila olehnya, terkadang pula kau dikecewakan. Tapi dia menikmati, malah ketagihan ingin mencobanya lagi, segala sensasi yang menyebabkanmu mabuk kepayangan.

"Baiklah, aku harus pergi sekarang" Erza mulai menampakkan kesadarannya perlahan-lahan. Jemari wanita scarlet itu menarik ujung baju Jellal, seakan memberi isyarat, 'temani aku lebih lama'

"Uhmmm….kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku"

"Kapan-kapan kita pasti bertemu lagi, Erza"

 _Pagi harinya…._

"Hoamzzz! Eh, bukankah ini jaket Jellal? Omong-omong kemana perginya?" sepasang iris itu menatap lekat kado berbungkus warna merah tua, setelah sibuk sendiri mencari keberadaan sang pemuda. Erza membukanya penasaran, mengangkat tinggi-tinggi beruang cokelat dengan atribut khas natal, yakni baju dan topi sinterklas

"Kau kira aku anak kecil apa?" gumam Erza mengerucutkan bibir kesal, kemudian memeluknya melampiaskan rasa senang

"Terima kasih banya, Jellal. Aku yakin, suatu hari nanti kita pasti bertemu"

Tamat


End file.
